This is a lab only protocol to study the safety, engraftment and relative survival of single infusions of genetically engineered autologous CD34+ hematopoietic progenitor cells from HIV+ individuals, given without prior cytoablative treatment. CD34+ cells will be enriched from peripheral blood obtained by apheresis from asymptomatic HIV+ individuals following mobilization with GCSF (to be done at the City of Hope). Isolated CD34+ cells will be transduced at the CHLA core lab with retroviral vectors and infused into the donor at COH.